fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grenade
Grenade en español Granada, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo New Dreams. La canción pertenece al cantante Bruno Mars. Es interpretada por Brent. Contexto de la Canción: Brent interpreta la canción durante su audición, después de mucho insistir Melissa logra hacer que su amigo entre al coro. Así que el chico audiciona con la canción impresionando a los profesores y a sus compañeros. Letra de la Canción: Brent: Easy come, easy go That's just how you live, oh Take, take, take it all, But you never give Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Why were they open? Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is I’d catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) I’d jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain, Yes, I would die for ya baby; But you won't do the same No, no, no, no Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said “hey” when you get back to where you're from Mad woman, bad woman, That's just what you are, yeah, You’ll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is I’d catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) I’d jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain, Yes, I would die for ya baby; But you won't do the same If my body was on fire, ooh You’ d watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me you're a liar Cause you never, ever, ever did baby... But darling I’ll still catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) I’d jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain, Yes, I would die for ya baby; But you won't do the same. No, you won’t do the same, You wouldn’t do the same, Ooh, you’ll never do the same, No, no, no, no Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo New Dreams Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brent